knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Meša Selimović u međukulturnom prostoru
S osloncem na vlastita međuknjiževna istraživanja i koncept interkulturne povijesti književnosti, dovodi se u vezu jezično-kulturni, književni prostor, sa širim geografskim i političkim prostorom. Interkulturni pristup nam omogućava da razmišljamo o djelu i djelovanju Meše Selimovića (romani, ali i esejistika, razgovori i sl.) na dvije razine: na “nivou simboličkoga posredovanja”, kada književnost sudjeluje u predstavljanju svijeta jedne zajednice, kao i na razini svijeta “kulturnog posredovanja”, kada pisac nameće “prisustvo strane stvarnosti u drugoj kulturi” koja je njegova (Daniel-Henri Pageaux). S obzirom na aktualni prostorni obrat u humanističkim znanostima, u radu se monokulturni prostor Nurudinove tekije Selimovićeva romana Derviš i smrt pobliže tumači u odnosu na međukulturne prostore vezane uz Hasanova putovanja i lutanja. Uvod. Prije punih dvadeset godina, na uspjelom simpoziju Književno djelo Meše Selimovića, održanom u Sarajevu u organizaciji Akademije nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine i Instituta za jezik i književnost u Sarajevu, pokušao sam svoje početno bavljenje međuknjiževnim tumačenjima povezati sa Selimovićevim esejima i esejističkim fragmentima, tražeći u njemu više saveznika u nadolazećim teškim vremenima, negoli pokušavajući bilo što značajno objasniti. Nama, tadašnjim novim dervišima domaće znanosti o književnosti u četrdesetima, još mladima za želje i ne prestarima za njihovo ostvarivanje, nedostajalo je upravo desetak godina više da bi nas starost čuvala od pobuna, ili desetak godina manje da bi nam bilo svejedno. Nezabrinutost ili strast za ostvarivanjem nakana i oko Meše Selimovića osjećala se u tom teškom izbornom proljeću, kada su se aktualni voždevi i naši penzionirani politički “očevi” (i jedna majka) natjecali oko preuzimanja odgovornosti nad budućnosti naše djece. Ispalo je tako, da se i naše iskreno žaljenje za izgubljenim vremenom i strašnim žrtvama koje su zalúdu podnesene, još i danas kod mnogih doživljava kao izdajstvo, kao odviše svijetao kontrapunkt onom junačkom dobu ratne slave, podjela i nasilja. Pitao sam se i nehotice, možemo li nakon svega Mešu Selimovića čitati na isti način kao nekada, odnosno koliko nam je i u čemu njegovo djelo saveznikom u razumijevanju ratne tragedije koja nas je zadesila, a za koju nikako nismo bili pripremljeni. Jesmo li i mi zapravo Selimovića čitali površno? Pokušavajući književno-povijesno pozicioniranje i čitanje Meše Selimovića dovesti u vezu s možebitnim “porukama” njegove diskurzivne proze, više intuitivno negoli metodološki utemeljeno, pitao sam se tada koji prostor književnosti Selimović razumije primarno svojim i mislim da nećemo pogriješiti ako ga obilježimo srednje-južnoslavenskim okvirom, sve i ako je on sada, kako je dopuštao i Selimović, jednočlanim nazivima prema imenima naroda ili država četverostruko razdijeljen. Slično Selimović postupa i prema piscima iz toga jezičnoga područja, shvaćajući ih sve našima, a kojima izrijekom dodaje i slovenske pisce, koje bismo trebali više čitati i prevoditi, da postanu naša zajednička vrijednost i zajednički ponos. Onako, po prilici, kako danas postupaju sa svojim uredničkim inicijativama i realizacijama Sarajevske bilježnice/Sarajevske sveske. Iako sam se već tada interkulturnom hermeneutikom počeo nešto ozbiljnije baviti, neke sam stavove Meše Selimovića samo simbolično doveo u svezu s njom. Navodeći treći svet koji Selimović nalazi kod Andrića, a u koji kao da se sleglo sve prokletstvo uslijed podijeljenosti na dva svijeta, na kršćanski i nekršćanski tabor, istakao sam poziciju dramatične raspetosti između svoga i tuđega kao kvalitetno novu poziciju iz vizure buduće hermeneutike, koja se pak, kako je pisao Alois Wierlacher, s obzirom na dijalektiku svoga i stranog, može odrediti kao “hermeneutika komplementarne optike”. Nije izostalo niti Selimovićevo jasno upozorenje, povodom Andrićeva Pisma iz 1920., u ratna vremena često krivo tumačena, kako je Levenfeld pobjegao od mržnje u Bosni, ali je u svijetu poginuo od druge, još teže mržnje – u po bijela dana, zabune nije moglo biti. U nekom međuzbroju, mogao sam ambiciozno zapisati: Selimović uravnoteženo prati i afirmira kako integracijske tako i diferencijacijske procese karakteristične za međuknjiževne zajednice, odbijajući unitarne i dezintegracijske tendencije. Za naše mononacionalne filološke pameti paradoksalno, spomenuta interkulturna hermeneutika upravo takvu poziciju nepripadanja, ukrštanja kultura, decentriranoga subjekta koji ne govori iz lagodne intrakulturne pozicije, često pretvarajući svoju nacionalnu pripadnost u ideologiju, pa i jednu metodologiju, valorizira kao intelektualno i znanstveno superiorniju poziciju. Nema mononacionalne istine, objektivizacija spoznaje postiže se pogledom drugoga, a stajalište Meše Selimovića kao da identificira tu komplementarnost pogleda, istodobnu stranost i vlastitost, kao nov kvalitet, kao identitet dualiteta. (Kovač 1990: 237). I zaključno, mogao sam se tek osloniti, odnosno identificirati se sa Selimovićevim odgovorom, posredovanim dervišem, odnosno Hasanom (jer sve je formalno posredovano Nurudinovim pisanjem, u kojemu međutim progovaraju i druge osobe) iz Derviša i smrti, na pitanja identiteta toga neprihvaćena dualiteta – tko smo mi, lude, nesretnici? – kao na naš vlastiti usud kao stručnjaka za druge/strane južnoslavenske književnosti, prema kojemu, suprotno sugestijama pripovjedača, cijena ljubavi teško može prevagnuti nad posljedicama mržnje. Već mi se onda prostor Bosne, pa i šire gledano – međukulturni prostor određene međuknjiževne zajednice nadavao i kao upitan prostor našega južnoslavističkoga stručno-znanstvenoga djelovanja. Nastavimo li na tom ključnom mjestu potragu za izgubljenim identitetom, kako jedne nacionalne zajednice ili zemlje, kao i znanstvene, književnopovijesne pozicije, uočit ćemo da Selimovićev pripovjedač, uglavnom smješten u neposrednu blizinu ili u sam glavni lik, Ahmeda Nurudina, ovdje više nego u drugim dijelovima romana, pokazuje svoju nejednostranu prirodu, naime sklon se prikloniti djelovanju i razmišljanju svojevrsnoga Nurudinova antipoda Hasana. O kompleksnom pitanju odnosa ja-pripovijetke i mentalne svijesti doživljajnog-ja, povodom Selimovićeva romana, uvjerljivo je pisao Robert Hodel. (Hodel 2009: 149-150). Roman Derviš i smrt kao da se otvara nekom neodređenom potragom za samim sobom, upravo za osobnom identifikacijom: Ne znam što će biti zabilježeno, ali će u kukama slova ostati nešto od onoga što je bivalo u meni, pa se više neće gubiti u kovitlacima magle,kao da nije ni bilo, ili da ne znam što je bilo. Tako ću moći da vidim sebekakav postajem, to čudo koje ne poznajem, a čini mi se da je čudo štouvije nisam bio ono što sam sad. (Selimović 2001: 7). Kako dokumentira navedeni fragment u mom ranijem radu, kao daleki rezultat te potrage u romanu, premda provedene pretežno pojedincem, dervišom, važnim, upravo reprezentativnim predstavnikom “svoga” društva, više je postavljen kao “labavi diverzitet” ili “hibridni identitet” nego li kao čvrsto znanje o sebi i svojima, neka sigurna samospoznaja identiteta, ali predstavljena ne Nurudinovim nego Hasanovim stajalištem kojemu je međutim, obratno negoli je uobičajeno, pripovjedačeva, pa i derviševa, pozicija sasvim blizu. Zamislimo se nad cjelinom te narativne sekvence. Ona započinje Hasanovim razmišljanjem o stradalnicima, koje je jednom nazivao samoubojicama i bošnjačkim ludama, jer je bila ludost misliti da će izaći na kraj s carskom vojskom, dok bi drugi puta govorio da je već nepriznavanje slabosti pobjeda, da to nije puki prkos već samopoštovanje:Zar nam već nije dosta snage što klade valja i praznog junaštva iza kojeg ostaje samo pustoš? Zar nerazumni očevi smiju tako da određuju sudbinu svoje djece, ostavljajući im u amanet patnju, glad, dugo siromaštvo, strah od svoje sjenke, kukavičluk kroz pasove, ubošku slavu žrtve? (Isto: 294).' Njegova pak, Hasanova jedina ludost bila je ljubav, više potreba za ljubavlju, prema Dubrovkinji, dok se on sam ne ostvaruje, ne prepoznaje, ne smješta u određeni prostor, dopuštajući da uvijek bude promašen: Jednom mi je pokazao, nastavlja pripovijedati derviš koji se gubi u pripovjedaču, bogalja Džemaila, koga su djeca vukla u kolicima, a izbatrgavao se u svoju terzijsku radnju na dva štapa, vukući sakate osušene noge. Dok je sjedio, iznenađivao je svakoga ljepotom i snagom, muškim licem, srdačnošću osmijeha, širokim ramenima, jakim rukama, stasom kao u pehlivana. Ali čim bi ustao, sva bi se ta ljepota porušila, a prema kolicima se batrgao bogalj koga je bilo nemoguće gledati bez žaljenja. Obogaljio se sam. U piću je oštrim nožem udarao u svoja stegna, dok nije isjekao sve žile i mišice, pa je i sad, pijući, zabadao nož u sasušene patrljke ne dozvoljavajući nikome da mu priđe, niti je ko mogao da ga savlada, teška mu je još snaga ostala u rukama. – Džemail je naša prava slika, bosanska – rekao je Hasan. – Snaga na patrljcima. Sam svoj krvnik. Obilje, bez pravca i smisla. – Šta smo to onda mi? Lude? Nesrećnici? – Najzamršeniji ljudi na svijetu. Ni s kim istorija nije napravila takvu šalu kao s nama. Do juče smo bili ono što danas želimo da zaboravimo. Ali nismo postali ni nešto drugo. Stali smo na pola puta, zabezeknuti. Ne možemo više nikud. Otrgnuti smo, a nismo prihvaćeni. Kao rukavac što ga je bujica odvojila od majke rijeke, i nema više toka ni ušća, suviše malen da bude jezero, suviše velik da ga zemlja upije. S nejasnim osjećanjem stida zbog porijekla, i krivice zbog otpadništva, nećemo da gledamo unazad, a nemamo kud da gledamo unaprijed, zato zadržavamo vrijeme, u strahu od ma kakvog rješenja. Preziru nas i braća i došljaci, a mi se branimo ponosom i mržnjom. Htjeli smo da se sačuvamo, a tako smo se izgubili, da više ne znamo ni šta smo. Nesreća je što smo zavoljeli ovu svoju mrtvaju i nećemo iz nje. A sve se plaća, pa i ova ljubav. Zar smo mi slučajno ovako pretjerano mekani i pretjerano surovi, raznježeni i tvrdi, veseli i tužni, spremni uvijek da iznenadimo svakoga, pa i sebe? Zar se slučajno zaklanjamo za ljubav, jedinu izvjesnost u ovoj neodređenosti? Zar bez razloga puštamo da život prelazi preko nas, zar se bez razloga uništavamo, drukčije nego Džemail, ali isto tako sigurno? A zašto to činimo? Zato što nam nije svejedno. A kad nam nije svejedno, znači da smo pošteni. A kad smo pošteni, svaka čast našoj ludosti! (Isto: 295-296) Vjerojatno je nemoguće u fikcionalnom tekstu u tako koncentriranu obliku pronaći tako razornu sliku sebstva, koje pripovjedno ja u dijalogu u kojemu je teško razabrati strane, ostvaruje dvostrukom, komplementarnom slikom svoje tragičnosti: slikama samoobogaljenosti i nepresušna rukavca, koje objedinjuju osjećaji dvojbene snage na patrljcima, stida, odbačenosti i neodređenosti, osjećaji ponosa i mržnje, koje namiruje ljubav i previsoka cijena koja se za nju plaća, ludost koja se odobrava tek ako smo pošteni, ako nam nije svejedno. U prividnom nesuglasju emocionalne neuravnoteženosti i relativnosti s neravnodušnosti, kao da se skuplja ona snaga (osobe, naroda, “identiteta”) koja će, imamo li poštene namjere, biti pozitivno aspektuirana. U dosadašnjim razumijevanjima i tumačenjima mnogima je promakao detalj da se glavni lik ovdje zajedno s narativnim subjektom, od ove samoidentifikacije, uskoro distancira univerzalizmom vjere: Ja nisam bolovao od te istorijske i zavičajne bolesti, budući da sam vjerom vezan za vječnu istinu i za široke prostore svijeta. Njegovo stanovište je usko, ali se nisam sporio s njim, zato što sam imao važnijih briga, zato što mi je prijatelj, i zato što sam držao da je misao doduše raskolnička ali bezopasna, jer guši sama sebe. (Isto: 296) Nije li stoga paradoksalno da smo danas baš u ime vjere i vjerovanja stvorili tako uskogrudne prostore identiteta, podjednako nacije, države, povijesti ili povijesti književnosti? Ne samo kao u Anatomiji jednog paradoksa, nego i raznim u samoidentifikacijama Mešom Selimovićem, poduzimanima u najboljim namjerama. Sam Selimović, u razgovoru s Asimom Gruhonjićem, što je rijetkost, na pitanje o Bosni odgovara citatom “jedne ličnosti” iz Derviša, upravo ovim Hasanovim, nadodajući da je rijetko tko bolnije i dramatičnije određen poviješću kao Bosanac: “To su veoma složeni i zamršeni ljudi, i teško ih je razrešavati po prvom viđenju i po spoljašnjim utiscima”. (Selimović 2002: 255). On smatra da je upravo Bosna osnovni razlog što su njegovi likovi toliko komplicirani. Ono što za nas može biti zanimljivo je pitanje koliko se u Hasanovim samopreispitivanjima može naći bošnjaštva i koliko bosanstva, koliko pojedinačne i koliko kolektive sudbine, a odgovori se mogu, između ostaloga, pronaći upravo u analizi međukulturnoga prostora kojim se oni kreću i kako ga doživljavaju. Odgovori se vjerojatno moraju pronalaziti u općeljudskim pitanjima postojanja i življenja, ljubavi i prijateljstva. Međukulturni prostori, ljubav i pogled drugoga. Odlučujući se za problematiziranje Meše Selimovića, znači njegova položaja u povijesti književnosti i tumačenja njegova opusa, bez obzira na vrsne i vrijednosne razlike, razumijevanja njegova jezika, kao i razvedene čitalačke publike i kritičke recepcije, pa i osobne međukulturne relacije kao interpretatora, u ključu međukulturnoga prostora, u širem okviru novije znanstvene paradigme tzv. prostornoga obrata (spacial turn), možemo otvoriti nekoliko razina mogućnosti analize. Prije svega je potrebno, slovom Nigela Thrifta, razumjeti da je sve, baš sve prostorno razdijeljeno, kao i to da su svi prostori porozni, zapravo bez granica, budući da je svaki prostor u svojevrsnom pokretu, jer ne postoji statičan i stabiliziran prostor, kao što i ne postoji samo jedna vrsta prostora, on se pojavljuje u mnogim pojavnostima: točkama, površinama, parabolama. (Thrift 2008: 397-398). Nacrtkom sam referata, s osloncem na meni blisko razlikovanje multikulturalnosti u korist interkulturalnosti Daniel-Henryja Pageauxa, izdvojio dvije razine, nivo “simboličkoga posredovanja” i razinu “kulturnoga posredovanja”, koja se ne mora odnositi samo na pisca, nego i na prevoditelja, odnosno stručnjaka za književnost. Kulturni pak prostor u Pageauxovu razmišljanju više je konstruirana datost u funkciji djelovanja kulturnoga posredovanja, pa se o književnom prostoru govori kao o prostoru u kojem se odvija razmjena ili interkulturni odnos koji je uvijek jedan određeni povijesni okvir. Pojam kulturnog prostora prisiljava nas da ponovno preispitujemo pojmove povijesne i kulturne realnosti, kao što su nacionalna književnost, regionalna ili periferna književnost, shvaćena kao opozicija između središta i provincije, zatim da promišljamo pojmove zona, “pogranični prostor”, ali i o jezicima u funkciji imaginarnog prostora i sl. Složit ćemo se i s načelnim autorovim pogledom na pitanje konstrukcije, načelo proučavanja, međukulturnoga tumačenja, od naglašavanja istinske važnosti “otvorenog” razumijevanja kulture kao koherentne cjeline, s programatskom osobnom zadrškom prema naočigled razumljivom stavu o neujednačenosti i hijerarhiji međukulturnoga dijaloga: “Ako je od suštinske važnosti da se pođe od ‘otvorenog’ shvatanja književnog teksta i kulture kao koherentne i raznovrsne celine, od suštinske je važnosti, takođe, da se smatra da ta otvorenost ne znači obavezno da je dijalog ujednačen a odnosi recipročni. Interkulturalnost može, u humanističkoj perspektivi koja joj čini na čast, težiti i stremiti ka tome da se kulture u susretu sve bolje razumeju i poznaju. Ali ni sa najboljim namerama, namera se ne može pomešati sa načelom proučavanja. Treba se prožeti idejom koju sam nebrojeno puta predstavio, naročito povodom studija imagologije ili kulturalnih predstava: dijalog je uvijek odnos snaga, i bez ikakvog maniheizma moram da kažem da postoji tendencija da se između dva učesnika u dijalogu uvijek uspostavi hijerarhija.” (Pageaux 2006: 26-27, 27). Međutim, ono čime bi valjalo započeti analizu, a što osporava početnu poziciju naše topološke analize, kojom bi određeni međukulturni prostor mogao postati bitnom analitičkom kategorijom, nastavimo li tumačenje s koncentracijom na znakove osobnosti vezane uz Hasana u romanu Derviš i smrt, zapravo je već navedeno mjesto, gdje doslovce čitamo da se dervišev prijatelj ne ostvaruje, ne prepoznaje i ne smješta u određen prostor te bude promašen, čak promašiće i u plemenitosti (Selimović 2001: 295). I još više od toga: sam derviš Nurudin, zajedno s pripovjedačem, kao da je zatočenikom tekije, koja bi se mogla naći bilo gdje u svijetu, u bilo kojem sokaku bilo koje kasabe,pored ili podalje od njezina Latinluka ili ciganske mahale, izgleda kao da je statično tekijsko sveto mjesto koje može samo nakratko uznemiriti žena iznutra ili bjegunac izvana. Iako o Hasanu iz priče njegove sestre ubrzo saznajemo da je završio škole u Carigradu, a sada je tek kiridžija koji “dogoni stoku iz Vlaške, iz Srbije, i odgoni u Dalmaciju i Austriju”, prostorne se točke romana slabo razaznaju. Stoga nije ni čudno da na spomenutom simpoziju prije dvadeset godina prevladavaju teme pobune i relativizma, granične situacije – egzistencijalizma, povijesni i kulturološki kontekst, vrijeme, karakter i sudbina, idejno-estetska ili višedimenzionalna, hologramska struktura: “Hologramska struktura prati svako poglavlje Derviša i smrti, posebne celine poglavlja, čak i diskurse, kao skupove iskaza koji čine prepoznatljiv govorni događaj: dijalog, alegorijsku priču – sve do izvedene poslovice ili osobitog proznog zagonetanja. Upravo takva struktura omogućava čitanje ovoga dela kao svete knjige odasvud, gde se knjiga otvori, jer se poveći iskaz sa fabulom, zaokružena prozna celina, pripovedanjem svodi na sržni detalj, veliki koncentrični svode se na onaj najmanji, centralni, pri čemu se ne gubi smisao ni komunikativna nit između pisca i čitaoca.” (Maticki 1990: 169). Čak i naslovom obećavajući rad Nikole Kovača, Tekija i tvrđava, ističe tek dramsko-tragedijsku dimenziju romana, odnosno fenomen vlasti i pojam pravde, dok će samo Venecija iz Tvrđave, kao “slika radosti koja je dobila oblik čulne ljepote” privući autorovu pozornost. (N. Kovač 1990: 94). Ne šireći pretjerano fokus istraživanja na druge Selimovićeve tekstove, treba istaći podatak, koji nalazimo u Pogačnikovu radu, da je prvobitni naslov romana Tvrđava trebao biti Grad koji ne postoji, zatim da je jedno od rječitijih mjesta sjećanja iz toga romana izmješteno na močvare dalekoga Dnjestra, kao i da je, prema prvobitnom planu, to trebao biti roman o sarajevskom ljetopiscu Mula Mustafi Bašeskiji. U Dervišu i smrti, pisao je tada Predrag Palavestra, sve povijesne naznake su samo sporedne, važna je samo priča, njen unutrašnji duhovni prostor, u kome značajnu ulogu ima kulturna sredina islamske Bosne, gdje se priča odigrava. “Miris Bosne” osjeća se po tipu kulture, a manje po povijesnom i zemljopisnom određenju. (Palavestra 1990: 17). U vezi romana Tišine ističe se tek topos prelaska skelom preko rijeke u rat, ni ovdje prostor – Beograd, za koji smo se dugo nadali da bi se iz njega mogle vratiti djetinje godine svijeta, nije bio zanimljiv analitičarima. (Jerkov 1990: 67, 79). Pa ipak, godinama sam upozoravao studente da se uz lik Hasana kontrastivno vežu različiti znakovi prostora, ne računajući ratom opustošenu Posavinu, u kojoj danas opet neki spretni trgovac za bagatelu možda kupuje zemlju, da bi je sutra skupo preprodao Europljanima. U simboličnom, međukulturnom prostoru između Carigrada i Dubrovnika, kao i Dubrovnika i domaće kasabe, za razliku od statične tekije ili tvrđave svejedno, odigrava se životna potraga za ljubavlju, za prijateljstvom, za samim sobom. Kao u heterotopijskom zrcalu razlike, koje na Hasana ili Dubrovčanku ima neku vrstu povratnoga učinka na mjesta koja zauzimaju, budući da, kad god se pogledaju u njemu, ona bivaju i sasvim stvarnima, jer su u vezi s cjelokupnim okolnim prostorima, ali i virtualna, simbolička o koje se ogledaju ne samo osobnosti iz romana, nego i autor i interpretatori. Ne ulazeći u podrobniji sustavni opis, svojevrsnu heterotopologiju kako ju je razradio Michel Foucault, ali i uz njegovu pripomoć, za ovu priliku pokušat ću konstruirati posvećeni stiješnjeni monokulturni prostor Nurudinove tekije u odnosu na međukulturne prostore vezane uz Hasanova putovanja i lutanja. Učeni derviš mevlevijskoga reda, šejh tekije, Ahmed Nurudin, kako je već dobro uočeno, živi u zdanju smještenom “među crnim i surim gudurama što zaklanjaju širinu neba”, u kamenom tjesnacu u koji su uhvaćeni i on i tekija i s kojim ima mnogo sličnosti s tjeskobom i stješnjavanjem u njemu i oko njega. (Selimović 2001: 9; Kovač 1998: 413). On se pojavljuje, za razliku od Ishaka i Hasana i likova sa socijalne i geografske periferije, koji imaju dalekosežnije karakter znaka, kao “prirodna činjenica” (Hodel 1009: 156). Manje je, međutim, isticano da je tekija, nekadašnji harem, iz derviševe perspektive i “lijepa i prostrana, nadnesena nad rječicom što se probija kroz kamen” sa sjenicom nad verandom “sa dugom divanhanom u kojoj je tišina mekana kao pamuk”, koja je molitvama stekla slavu svetog mjesta i s njime postala bedem vjere. Dapače, u zrcalu tekije, Ahmedova se duša srodila s njom do slike idiličnoga identiteta: Volio sam je i volim je. Tiha je, čista, moja, miriše na koloper ljeti, na ljut snijeg i vjetar zimi, volim je i zato što je: postala poznata zbog mene, i što zna moje tajne koje nikome nisam kazivao, koje sam krio i od sebe. Topla je mirna, golubovi guču na krovu u rano jutro, kiša pada po ćeramidi, i šobonji, i sad pada, uporna, dugotrajna, iako je ljeto, otiče drvenim olucima u noć što je zloslutna legla na svijet, bojim se da nikad neće otići a nadam se da će sunce uskoro svanuti, volim je što sam zaštićen mirom mojih dviju soba, u kojima mogu da budem sam kad se odmaram od ljudi. (Selimović 2001: 10). Ostavimo li Nurudinovo samoispitivanje, samoispisivanje pričom, za drugačije analize, možemo ukratko reći da i druga mjesta njegova bivanja, kao što su han ili džamija, pa i Travnik kao mjesto administrativne vlasti, služe samo popunjavanju semantičkoga, asocijativnoga polja derviševa jastva, vjersko-kulturnoga identiteta: semantičke opozicije ili korelacije unutar asocijativnoga polja identiteta zapravo se ne propituju drugim i drugačijim sastavinama, nego se samo proširuju istim ili sličnim sadržajima. Nije stoga čudno što se ona u čitanju i tumačenju osjećaju kao mjesta iste semiosfere, bosansko-muslimanske, danas bošnjačke kulture. Onako kako je sažeto zapisao Muharem Pervić, a prenio Enver Kazaz u Bošnjački roman XX vijeka, naime, da ono što su zavičaj i judaizam za Kafku, to su Bosna i islam za Selimovića, ne samo pitanje vjere, već i prije svega životno iskustvo jedne zajednice. (Pervić 1998: 385). “Kroz lik Hasana kao kontrapunkt Nurudinu”, zapisao je spomenuti ambiciozni povjesničar bošnjačkoga romana, “kroz njegov princip Ljubavi kao protutežu Nurudinovoj Mržnji, Selimović, zapravo, sugerira djelatni princip humaniziranja stvarnosti. Nurudinova akcija motivirana je mržnjom i osvetom, koje su zamijenile principe ljubavi i vjere, Hasanova akcija motivirana je apsolutnim humanizmom bez koristi i saznanjem da valja spasiti konkretnog čovjeka u bezumnom lancu zla. Stoga Hasan djeluje, a Nurudin misli, stoga Hasan voli, a Nurudin sumnja i vjeruje, stoga Nurudin i postaje, kad počne djelovati, dio lanca zla, a Hasan ostaje nasuprot tom lancu. (Kazaz 2004: 196-197). Iako se pozornijem analitičaru neće sve činiti tako oprečnim, jer navedene semantičke opozicije u asocijativnim poljima likova i nisu toliko oštre, pripovjedač se dobro potrudio da ih postavi u antinomijsku ravnotežu, ono što ih razlikuje su upravo polja njihova djelovanja, odnosno prostori akcije. Kao što predmnijevamo, međukulturni prostori Hasanova djelovanja, njegova ne-ostvarivanja, neusporedivo su širi i zanimljiviji, posebno oni vezani uz Carigrad i Dubrovnik, kao Hasanu dviju najbližih točaka istočne i zapadne semiosfere. Neće se slučajno Hasan zagledati u Dubrovkinju usred Carigrada, nakon svoje kraće nostalgične lamentacije, tipične za iseljenika, o nama “na razmeđu svjetova, na granici naroda”, nakon svađe sa zemljakom koji je pričao ružne šale o Bosancima, neće se slučajno zaljubiti kada je čuo Dubrovčanku i njezina muža da govore njegovim jezikom: u simboličnom širem kontekstu vjersko-kulturnoga identiteta, jezik umjesto mjesta te blisko srodstvo i određeno međusobno predznanje bili su dobar preduvjet za iznenadnu ljubav i prijateljstvo, kao i za samospoznaju drugačijim, a bliskim. I dok je on “najljepši jezik slušao iz najljepših usta” nju nije privuklo to što je bio “naočit, uglađen, obrazovan, već što je sve to a što je Bosanac”: ''''Zamišljala je da je svijet iz tih dalekih provincija grub, lud, pust, zadrt, da ima u njemu junaštva koje pametan čovjek ne cijeni suviše, ni uvijek, i nekog smiješnog ponosa zbog vjerne službe onome ko mu nije prijatelj. A ovaj mladić nije ni grub, ni pust, ni neuk, ravan je svakom dubrovačkom plemiću po držanju, ugodan sabesjednik, koristan pratilac, oduševljen njome (to je podiglo vrijednost svih njegovih osobina) i toliko uzdržan da se sa sumnjom gledala u ogledalu kod kuće. (Selimović 2001: 240-241, 241).' Sastavši se u za oboje relativno neutralnom prostoru Marija (ili kako će joj ime prevesti, tepati: Mejrema) i Hasan stoje kao u nasuprotnim ogledalima. Ona sa sumnjom gleda svoj lik u omjeravanju s njim, a on se zajedno s pripovjedačem preispituje nije li, zauzevši neoprezno mjesto prijatelja obitelji, izazvao kod Dubrovčanke i naklonost i oprez, pa su “katolička vjernost ove fratarske štićenice i njen istinski strah od grijeha zakopali ljubav u njoj u najtajnije predjele srca” i tako podgrijali preduvjerenja koja će još više razviti kulturno različiti prostori njegovih kasnijih susreta. (Isto: 242). Brod, koji Foucault drži heterotopijom par excellence, jer je on komad prostora koji pliva, mjesto bez mjesta koje živi za sebe, zatvoreno u sebe (Foucault 2008: http:// www.odjek.ba/index.php?broj=14&id=08), a istodobno su putnici, dodajmo, upućeni jedni na druge, kao i zaljubljenici u prvotnim zanosima, za Mariju ostaje trajnim mjestom pamćenja, bez obzira što se nije mogla odlučiti između mladića koji joj čita poeziju i muža koji cijelo vrijeme povraća u kabini. Dubrovnik, točnije salon gospara Luke i gospe Marije, kao mjesto dvaju susreta zaljubljenika, otkriva njihovu kulturnu, stvarnu odvojenost, svu međusobnu stranost dviju semiosfera kojima pripadaju: Ovdje su oni bili dvoje stranaca, koje je sve rastavljalo, ne od juče. Navike, običaji, način kako se razgovara, način kako se ćuti, ono što su od ranije mislili jedno o drugome, i ne znajući se, sve je to provalija među njima. Shvatio je da je Marija u ovom gradu zaštićena i odbranjena, kućama, zidinama, crkvama, nebom, mirisom mora, ljudima, sobom ovakvom kakva nigdje nije. I to baš od njega, možda baš samo od njega. Možda čak i on od nje. Jer se ledio od pomisli da živi u ovom divnom mjestu, i sam, i s njom, u dušu mu se uvukla tuga kakvu nikad nije osjetio, i sa radošću se oprostio kad je naišao na jedan trgovački karavan, koji je s Ploča, u Taboru polazio u Bosnu. Radost ga je držala i kad je vidio izvanplaninski snijeg, i bosansku maglu, i osjetio ljuti igmanski vjetar, i ušao razdragan u namračenu kasabu, stisnutu između brda, i ljubio se sa zemljacima. (Isto: 243).' Ali, neće nesuđenim ljubavnicima ni u kasabi biti drugačije: Ni kasaba nije bila pogodna za njihovu ljubav. Jedno od njih dvoje uvijek je negdje stranac. Ukoliko su i razbijali ograde Latinluka i muslimanske kasabe, ostajale su njihove vlastite ograde. Žena se sigurno nije više mogla zavaravati prijateljstvom. Ali, osim pogleda i ljubaznih riječi, tako je barem izgledalo, ništa više nije sebi dopuštala. Pa i svoju griješnu misao o ljubavi prema Hasanu vjerovatno je na ispovijesti pokajnički priznavala. (Isto: 245).'' '' Složimo li se s Bachelarovim mišljenjem da živimo u prostorima zasićenima svojstvima, ali i ne praveći bitnu razliku između unutarnjega i vanjskoga prostora, kao što ne trebamo u našim međuknjiževnim tumačenjima razgraničavati tekstualni od kontekstualnoga sadržaja, uvidjet ćemo da Hasan u salonu i Marija u kasabi kao da stoje usred dvaju zrcala, heterotopija, koje baš slika mjesta prikazuje u neusklađenosti s prostorom koji simbolizira sve po čemu su si različiti. Zanimljivo da se Marija ne izjašnjava neposredno o kasabi i njezinim ljudima, ona će se možda tek pokajnički ispovjediti, ali će zato Hasan biti izazvan na preispitivanje sebe i svoga, odnosno, svoje ljubavi prema svojemu. Nakon što se iz Dubrovnika (kroz neprimjetnu Hercegovinu) probio do Bosne i našao usred roditeljske kuće, u zavičaju, i nakon što se potpuno vraća doma, pa se i ženi te uskoro i rastaje, njegovo mu se svoje prikazuje u punini ljubavi i kritičke slike, koja kao da je i Marijina. Riječima pripovjedača, bolno nerazumijevanje, neprihvaćanje drugosti, ovdje se ogleda kao neretuširana slika svojega, koje se istodobno i voli i grdi, ali bez kojega ne bi mogao voljeti ni drugi svijet. Navedimo samo neke od obrisa te slike, koji će čitatelju i iz današnje “Marijine zemlje” biti podjednako bliski kao i Selimovićevim zemljacima, ma koji to bili: – primaju nerad s Istoka, ugodan život sa Zapada; – ne žure, ne zanima ih da vide što je iza sutrašnjeg dana, jer od njih malo što zavisi; – zajedno su samo u nevoljama; – malo kome vjeruju, ali se daju prevariti lijepom riječi; najteže ih je uplašiti prijetnjom; – dugo su ravnodušni, a onda odjednom sve isprevrću i okrenu na glavu, i ne vole se toga sjećati; boje se promjena, a lako im dosadi jedan čovjek, makar im činio i dobro: Čudan svijet, ogovara te a voli, ljubi te u obraz a mrzi te, ismijava plemenita djela a pamti ih kroz mnoge pasove, živi i nadom i sevapom i ne znaš što nadjača i kada. Zli, dobri, blagi, surovi, nepokretni, olujni, otvoreni, skriveni, sve su to oni, i sve između toga. A povrh svega, moji su i ja sam njihov, kao rijeka i kaplja, i sve ovo što govorim kao da o sebi govorim. (Selimović 2001: 244). Na kraju, iako nam pripovjedač ostavlja mogućnost da se ne složimo s Hasanovom neminovnosti vezivanja i naporom oslobađanja, neophodnosti ljubavi prema svome i potrebom razumijevanja stranoga, sugerirajući nam s dervišom kao prostor razlike tek “svijet s pravom vjerom i svijet bez nje”, da je pogled stranca na Bosnu, koju on zbog svoje granične situacije dobro razumije, važan i istinit za obje strane, sve i ako se njihovim članovima nije dogodila ljubav, nego samo podjednako upitno prijateljstvo, pokazuje pismo Dubrovčanina, špijuna (na Marijinu jeziku i hrvatskim starim pravopisom): Chaos uprava izscrpila je snagu zemlje… Da vidite, kakvi su to glupi ljudi, ti kajmakami i muteselimi. Vi bi se čudili, kako je moguće, da ti ljudi, koji ni u pošteno društvo ne spadaju, mogu imati vladu... Mreža spijunluka u Bosni razastrta je preko činovnika i tajnih uhoda, kao i u kakvoj deržavi zapadnoj… Vezir je uveo bezpravje i sebe poistovjetio sa carstvom, i tko nije s njim evet govorio, taj je neprijatelj… U opće pako on postavlja, premiešta, odpušta činovnike i vlada zemljom po ćeifu; zakonah se izrazio više puta da ne zna… Omrznuo je i muhamedancem i kršćanom. (Isto: 301).' I tako dalje, i tako dalje. Ne prevelika razlika između unutarnjega, Hasanova uvjetovana ljubavnom vezom sa zauzetom, udanom ženom, i vanjskoga, strančeva, pogleda u Bosnu, ukazuje da je interkulturni pogled, kao i u “hermeneutici drugih očiju” uvijek nešto objektivniji, mada oporiji, neugodniji. Sve i kada je izrečen među prijateljima. “Viđena izvana i bez ljubavi, Bosna je gruba i teška”, govorio je Selimović, a “viđena iznutra i sa ljubavlju, koju zaslužuje, ona je ljudski bogata iako u sebi nesaznana potpuno”. (Selimović 2002: 254). Potrebno nam je danas barem, umjesto teško ostvarive ljubavi, unutarnje i vanjsko prijateljstvo, među ljudima, strukama i politikama, pa makar se zbog takvog prijateljstva doveli i u životne opasnosti. Umjesto zaključka: intersubjektivno značenje, interkulturna spoznaja. Ukratko, ako smo razumjeli da je za našu interpretaciju bila važna određena konstelacija dis-kuriranja, s kojom pokušavamo “učiniti vidljivima” naše međusobne razlike, našu osobnu drugost, kao i posebnost drugosti, kako u tekstu tako i u našem odnosu na drugost teksta, onda je i određeno usuglašavanje jedne “interpretativne zajednice” (seminarske, znanstvene) nastalo povodom nekog tumačenja, usuglašavanje koje ako i nije sasvim objektivno, da ne kažem znanstveno, makar je međusubjektivno, a time i interkulturno. Glavno je sada pitanje kako taj poučak o potrebi i mogućnost intersubjektivnog diskutiranja unutar potencijalno interkulturne konstelacije primijeniti na znanstvenu interpretaciju, kako osigurati svom individualnom glasu, danas i previše zagušenom obimnom teorijskom literaturom, unutar određene situacije jedne znanstvene zajednice, relevantan glas istraživača, znanstvenika? Ili, preneseno na polje interkulturne znanosti o književnosti, odnosno interkulturne interpretacije, glavno je metodičko, upravo tehničko, ne više samo metodološko pitanje, kako danas uopće pisati znanstveni tekst, kako svojoj kulturi, “kulturi svoga uvida” osigurati znanstvenu validnost, objektivni status, priznat među drugim “kulturama uvida”, odnosno kako se “tehnički” uključiti u intersubjektivnu situaciju zadobivanja makar prividne znanstvene objektivnosti? Osim već provjerene, ali danas često zaboravljene metode kojom svoje mišljenje moramo suočiti s dosadašnjom literaturom o piscu, tekstu ili problemu o kojemu pišemo, potrebno je posebno u slučajevima međuknjiževnih pisaca, poput mnogih bosanskih pisaca, pa i Meše Selimovića, još dodatno imati na umu i sljedeće: a) na početku svakoga istraživanja potrebno je načelno utvrditi u kojem jeziku, zapravo u kojoj jezičnoj kulturi, u kojoj tradiciji primarno stoji tekst autora kojemu se želimo posvetiti, ukratko: kakav je odnos kulture teksta i kulture nas kao čitatelja; kada je riječ o južnoslavenskim književnostima ta se početna pozicija čini osobito zamršenom u njezinu središnjem dijelu, gdje često prevladava ili se miješa “krozgranična kultura” s nacionalnima. b) moramo se dakako i upitati, s kojim predznanjem pojedinačno svaki od nas, a onda i kao grupa znanstvenika ili budućih književnih stručnjaka, na simpoziju ili u seminaru na fakultetu, ulazimo u tumačenje? S druge strane, ovdje nije riječ samo o “objektivnom” statusu pisca unutar određene nacionalne književnosti ili književnosti “međuknjiževne zajednice”, nego o njegovu statusu unutar institucija kulture, je li pisac važan samo za određenu nacionalnu zajednicu ili je važan za cjelokupnu kulturu sferu, dakle i kulturu većine, pri čemu se pitanja kanona i kanonskih tekstova javljaju kao središnji problem. c) kod interpretacije proze, poglavito romana, postavlja se i didaktičko pitanje ekspozicije pojedinoga aspekta djela, pri čemu se možebitna interkulturna analiza postavlja kao jedan od mogućih polaznih pristupa; kod autora dvojne pripadnosti ili višepripadnih autora, kao što je i Meša Selimović, pri čemu se ta višepripadnost u idealnom smislu može postaviti i kao problem nepripadanja, za očekivati je da ćemo naići na problematiziranje interkulturalnosti i u njegovim tekstovima, da će upravo on biti otvoreniji za svojevrsni interkulturni dijalog pojedinih likova, smislenih cjelina, tema, i mnogočega drugoga; premda ne mora biti tako. d) ne na kraju, uvijek se sistematično moramo pitati, koje su to točke u kojima možemo prepoznati određenu interkulturnu konstelaciju, postoji li neka opća tipologija interkulturalnosti kojom bismo se poslužili u “dešifriranju” interkulturne situacije u pojedinom tekstu, opusu, piscu, književnosti (od zavičajne do svjetske književnosti), a da ona nije oslonjena samo na dosada najčešće prakticiranu i produktivnu “binarnu opoziciju”, ja i drugi, svoje i strano, identitet i razlika i sl. Pri tome mislim na postojanje određene “zajedničke sredine”, međukulturnoga prostora tumačenja i konstituiranja predmeta istraživanja, bez pretjeranoga klasificiranja i hijerarhijskoga svrstavanja, kako ističe Zdenko Lešić navodeći Edwarda Saida, kako bismo mogli svjedočiti (prenijeti našim unucima) svijest o hibridnosti ljudske rase i heterogenosti moderne kulture, o polifoniji naše kulture, o raznovrsnosti individualnog mišljenja, osjećanja, snova, osobnosti. (Lešić 2006: 90). S tim i privremeno završavam tek započeto istraživanje unutarnjeg književnog i vanjskog književno-povijesnoga međukulturnog prostora djela i djelovanja Meše Selimovića. Literatura Gaston Bachelard, Poetika prostora, Cerez, Zagreb, 2000. Michel Foucault, O drugim prostorima, Prijevod: Mario Kopić, Odjek, ljeto 2008. http://www.odjek.ba/index.php?broj=14&id=08 Robert Hodel, Antinomije u Selimovićevom romanu Derviš i smrt, Diskurs (srpske) moderne, Filološki fakultet - Institut za književnost i umetnost - Čigoja štampa, Beograd, 2009. Enver Kazaz, Bošnjački roman XX vijeka, Naklada Zoro, Zagreb – Sarajevo, 2004. Književno djelo Meše Selimovića, Zbornik radova, Odgovorni urednik Slavko Leovac, Akademija nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine – Institut za jezik i književnost u Sarajevu – Institut za Književnost, Sarajevo, 1990. – Predrag Palavestra, Duh pobune u književnom delu Meše Selimovića; – Aleksandar Jerkov, Granična situacija pisanja; – Nikola Kovač, Tekija i Tvrđava – Pojedinac i društvo u romanima Derviš i smrt (1966) i Tvrđava (1970) Meše Selimovića; – Miodrag Maticki, Hologramska struktura Derviša i smrti; – Jože Pogačnik, Idejno-estetska struktura Selimovićeve Tvrđave; i dr. – Zvonko Kovač, “Dramatično raspeti između svoga i tuđega” – Eseji i esejistički fragmenti Meše Selimovića. Muharem Pervić, Derviš i pjesnik, Bošnjačka književnost u književnoj kritici, Novija književnost – proza, IV knjiga, Priredio Enes Duraković, Alef, Sarajevo, 1998. Meša Selimović, Derviš i smrt, Priredio Nedjeljko Fabrio, Divič, Zagreb, 2001. Meša Selimović, Pisci, mišljenja i razgovori, Eseji, članci, polemike, intervjui, Book-Marso, Beograd, 2002. Susret kultura, Zbornik radova, Ur. Ljiljana Subotić, Univerzitet u Novom Sadu, Filozofski fakultet, Novi Sad, 2006. – Danijel-Anri Pažo (Daniel-Henry Pageaux), Od multikulturalizma do intertekstualnosti; – Zdenko Lešić, “Mi” i “naša” kultura – i “oni”, drugi; Nigel Thrift, Raum, Spatial Turn, Das Raumparadigma in den Kultur- und Sozialwissenschaften, Hg. Jörg Döring, Tristan Thielmann, transcript Verlag, Bielefeld, 2008. Alojz Virlaher (Alois Wierlacher), Tuđim očima ili: stranost kao ferment, Kultura 82-83, 1988. Kategorija:BiH književnost